Demigods at Hogwarts AGAIN!
by itsraininggumdrops
Summary: Just another demigods at Hogwarts. Except things are slightly different. :)
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. And percy jackson. or else i would capitalize their names.**

 **Percy POV**

"What the heck?" I said. I didn't want to go on another quest. Even if there were not going to be monsters attacking. "My friend has asked me to send some demigods to his school where he is teaching to protect a boy named Harry Potter." Chiron repeated calmly. " And Harry Potter is so important because…" Piper asked. "He is the only one who can defeat some creepy murderer who wants him dead." "Okay…" Leo said, then turned his attention to something under the table. He's ADHD that way. So are the rest of use. But Leo, is _way_ more hyper. "Why are Travis and Connor coming?" asked Jason, motioning toward the twins. "I thought we could use someone with an innocent background." Chiron answered. "Innocent? Seriously?" I said, shocked by such a thing. "You basically killed your own grandfather." Annabeth pointed out. "No, Luke killed himself!" "Who gave him the dagger?" "Well…" I probably would have finished the sentence I started, but Leo interrupted by pointing out there was gum under the table. "Well, the people are coming tomorrow to get you." said Chiron, while shooing us out of the big house. "Get packing!"

 **First, I'll probably have to clear things up a little. The Seven, Thalia, and the Stolls are going to Hogwarts. It's Harry's fifth year that they are going to attend. (duh.) Nico is not going. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, I would make Fred marry me.**

 **Piper POV**

Well, I packed my things and all, then I waited outside for the people to come. I wondered how they'd get here. Maybe they would pretend to be really, really, lost delivery people? I looked up at the sky. Would they somehow come falling? "Hi!" said a voice behind me. I jumped almost a foot in the air. "Leo! Don't do that again!" I shrieked. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" Then, I realized everyone else was here. Except the Stolls. "Hi." said someone. "Leo! Stop that!" I said, using a little Charmspeak. "Huh? I'm not Leo." said the Leo imposter. I turned around. A young woman was behind me. "Sorry… I thought you were someone else. How'd you get here?" "Well, I apparated." "Appa-what-the?" said Connor. I turned to see Connor and Travis. "You're here!" I said. "No. We're illusions." Joked Travis, while waving his hand in front of my face. "So…" I turned to the woman. "What's your name?" "Tonks" she said firmly. "Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call 'er that 'less you want to get blasted 50 feet from where you are." "WHAAA?" screamed Percy. Suddenly, there were a lot more people than just us demigods. One man with a crazy eye sighed. We'll talk about that later. Now, have any of you tried side-along Apparition?

 **Dun dun dun! what will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, do you think I'd waste my time putting up these stupid disclaimers?**

 **Sorry that this chapter is like, what, about ten months late? Really, really, sorry. Don't worry. I'm NOT abandoning this story, even, if this takes me ten years to write. :)**

 **Leo POV**

Whoever invented Side-Along apawhatthewhat should be forced to do it themselves. I could have a long speech planned out about the ungoodness of Side-Along Apawhatthewhat. But, in short, IT TOTALLY SUCKED SO MUCH. IT WAS REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD. But it was quick. :) The guy I was with was the one the the crazy eyeball that whirred around crazily. When we arrived at the place, Crazy-eye was taking out a slip of paper. "Read this," he said. "Then burn it." The reading part? Not so sure. But the burning part? No problemo. It took me a while to figure it out, but the paper said _Number 12 Grimmauld Place._ Then I burned it. Crazy-eye didn't seem to notice that my hand had burst into flame. Or he pretended not to notice. Or he's seen crazier stuff. Like the house that was appearing RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. Crazy-eye led me in the door. I saw a bunch of creepy stuffed heads of weird, mutant, creatures. We arrived at what I assumed was the kitchen. I noticed that everyone else was already there. And looking at me. Gee, wonder what I missed. "Who are you?" asked a small Percy in glasses. I grinned. "I am Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo 2, and BOY ON FIRE!" Then I burst into flames. Someone screamed. And a some jets of water came flying at me, but they didn't put it out. "LEO VALDEZ! STOP THAT RIGHT NOT!" Someone yelled. It was Annabeth. I put out the flames. Annabeth was scary. "So…" Piper said. "Care to join us, Leo?"

 **Harry POV**

The first two people who came in was Tonks and a pretty, brown-haired, girl with kaleidoscope eyes. Then Mr. Weasley and a blonde-haired girl with scary grey eyes. Next came Kingsley and to twins that looked like troublemakers. And so on. Once everyone but the fire boy was here, the girl with blue eyes and black hair with a silver circlet on her head asked for and explanation. "Well, we're wizards and witches-" But was interrupted by the arrival of the scrawny boy. After the scrawny, santa-elf like boy was done scaring us by exploding into fire, we settled down and began introductions. Dumbledore was there. "Now," he said, "would you all tell us who you are?" I assumed he was talking to the americans, not the wizards and witches. The girl with scary grey eyes stood up. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." "Wait." Hermione interrupted. "Do you mean Athena as the greek goddess of wisdom?" Annabeth nodded. "But I thought they weren't real." Said Hermione. "They're real." Said a girl with golden eyes. "Bu-" Hermione started to say but a boy with blond hair and glasses interrupted her. "You're in a room full of people who are witches and wizards. You accepted that. Why not accept this?" Hermione was about to answer when Sirius said, "Let's get on with the introductions, shall we?"

 **So… I don't want to bore you with this but… please review! Oh, and if you're wondering, Nico is not here because a** _ **certain someone**_ **(Will) doesn't want him to do underworldly magic when he's not there.**


	4. Author's Note

This Is An Author's Note

I'm sorry, if you were expecting a chapter, but I just want you to know, there will be a re-write in a separate account. I am re-writing this, because a lot has changed, and I want to actually be active. The username of this separate account will be in my profile.


End file.
